


Enthusiastic

by Dellessa



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Mech-preg, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid is pleased. Very, very pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiastic

Title:  Enthusiastic   
Verse: G1   
Series: none   
Rating: M   
Warnings: mech-preg. sparklings.   
Pairings/Characters: First Aid/Skyfire   
Notes:  Not Mine!   
Summary:  First Aid is pleased. Very, very pleased.   
Words:114   
Prompt: First Aid/Skyfire: so cute for [ TF-Rare Pairings ](http://tf-rare-pairing.livejournal.com/) .   
  
First Aid cooed. That was the only word for it in Skyfire’s processor. It was adorable, but then everything about his diminutive mate was. “I don’t think the bitlet can hear you, yet, brightspark.”    
  
First Aid scrambled up on him, clinging to his armour, still cooing. “Maybe he can. Ratchet says he’s reached the stage of gestation where he’s starting to respond to outside stimuli. Maybe, just maybe, that means he can hear me. And he knows how much I love him. I just can’t wait. I really do love him already.”    
  
Skyfire could only chuckle at his bondmate’s enthusiasm. “Mark me, brightspark, even if he can’t hear you he knows you love him.”


End file.
